Not what meets the eye
by KittensCanRoar
Summary: Ozpin invites a rather mysterious and dangerous wolf faunus in for the rest of the year, on arrival escorted by guards and shackles, who is this girl, what had she done? and will Cinder want this mystery girl involved or decapitated? . I don't own RWBY or anything to do with it but this fanfic. Cover art by Final Boss Emiko on deviantart. all rights go to her for the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, so i guess you could call this a prologue just to test my waters, but this is my first fanfic set after season two episode five of RWBY, and speaking of, i dont own RWBY, just this fanfic, any feedback is welcomed, hope you enjoy so without further ado i'll end this here. **

* * *

Beacon, the most refined and presteasus school one could hope to go to . In reality this school is training fighters, known as hunters and huntresses . Is it dangerous and life threatening? maybe so . But to be a hunter or huntress is the greatest honour one could receive so this is where our journey begins, so sit back, boys,girls,Parents, Fauness...Grimm? As we venture into the realm of Vale.

"Professor, how can you let someone like THAT into our establishment!" Currently Goodwich was arguing with Professor Ozpin, the principal. About a certain individual who would be joining them over the summer, many dropped out due to the intense Battles they would have to face. Literally. They would have to fight Grimm on a weekly basis in a certain large mustache and eyebrows man's class called Professor Well as seeing how one would dissect a variety of grimm and what parts are edible. He would also make lectures about his time when he was a hunter, in the forests outside of vale and miles away from any town, and his somewhat... unheard of survival tactics.

"What do you mean Glynda, i see no problem with the student lineup" the grey haired man said with a smile on his lips, as he put his coffee to his lips.

"All im saying is... why did you even invite her.. she's a danger to everyone" Goodwich was loosing this argument and she knew it. Once Ozpin was determined to do something, nothing could stop him.

Ozpin sighed as he got up out of his chair, cane in hand"Glynda, our school is here to make hunters and are here to inspire, create good souls and minds, we stride to help the defenceless and weak by training those who can protect them. This individual simply.. has seen both sides of the fray.

"That's not enough! Why did you even invite her here.. she's a criminal. Do you even know what she did?!" Sighing herself Glynda sat down opposite to Ozpin placing a hand on her temple, as much as Ozpin was a brilliant headmaster he was also too trusting.

"I'm well aware of her crimes. But that doesn't make her a bad person Glynda" And with a small chuckle he added "Maybe you two will get along"

At this point if glares could kill Ozpin would be full of so many holes that his body would be unrecognisable. As he slowly opened the door, without saying a word he said quietly "I've already made reasonable safety precautions anyway" And he left, his cane in one hand and his cup in the other.

The members of team RWBY were devouring what little food they had left on their plates and bowls as ruby discussed the new students that would be joining them this year.

"All im saying is that we should go and see them to welcome them to-" Weiss was abruptly cut short by yang "You just want to see if any of them are an opposition don't you?" Weiss give Yang a glare and then sighed. "Told ya, after a year of coping with your obnoxious, demanding nature you just cant lie anymore" Yang laughed "I am not obnoxious!" Weiss slammed her hand infront of her, covering her hand in the porridge she was about to eat. "Either way its a good idea" Ruby had just finished her 5th plate of cookies and 3rd glass of milk, she didn't really care about the argument but wanted to see what cool new weapons the new students would have.

So Team RWBY finished off their breakfast and walked toward the exit of the cafeteria, Ruby and Yang eager to see who they would soon be fighting and Weiss close behind wanting to know how many new slackers would be joining her with her head in a book, a new chapters of Ninja's love as she dodged several students running to the cafeteria to get some last scraps.

Team RWBY scrambled pass several students in the colossal hall, hundreds of seats still empty and those that were occupied were by students who were busy on their scrolls, finding the area peaceful and quiet to send their mails or to kick their feet up and relax. Until they were disturbed by Yangs laughter and horrible puns, then they ran for the door.

* * *

Ozpin had just made it to the airship in time for the new students arrival, slowly walking down the runway to meet his new students one particular stood out, A young girl in a orange jumpsuit shackled from the ankles and wrist with several heavily guarded men by her side ,which each of them shackles were connected to their waist or around their own wrist . He meted with the students, all of which were a mix of exited, nervous or anxious. Apart from her, she just had a blank look on her face, almost bored. A second later Goodwhich was by his side eyeing the students. And one imperticular. After Ozpin had a rather lengthy argument with Goodwhich about how this isnt safe enough and how the other students would react to a jumpsuit that screamed ive jsut been in prison, she escorted the other students into the building and into the hall where currently team RWBY was sat.

"So, I presuming your trip was nice and comfy?" Ozpin had taken a sip of his coffe as a muffled responce came back. Without looking at any guard he mutterd "Is that muzzle really nessacerry?" a burly guard with a confused look on his face steped forward to talk. "Sir, she's a fau-" his husky voice was interupted by by ozpin with furrowed brows "And that's why you humiliate a living being?" the other three guards gave shocked lookes, they were sure that he knew the crimes that this piece of crash commited but still he acts with no hostility or malice toward this prisoner.

With a frustrated sigh the guard removes the muzzle and the first thing that happens is with a sly grin she says "Well, its about time" and with that she cracked her jaw,Ozpin chuckle as he walks toward the school, gesturing for them to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

The huge hall was half full, attending the assembly to welcome the new students wasn't necessary but most students either wanted to see what new faces would be joining them to their skill... In team CRDL case, fresh blood to pumble and teach them where they stand in the school. Even though their academic scores said that if anyone would be at the bottom it would be them. Team RWBY had just found a good place near the front. Yang on her scroll playing street brawler 2, unfortunately for her opponent she had been playing since it came out and was considered among the top somehow snuck a plate of cookies out of the cafeteria and was eating through them at a insanely quick speed, who knew someone would fit 5 whole cookies in their mouth and then swallow them whole? Weiss was impatiently waiting, her arms crossed around around her chest and huffing every few minutes. Blake was.. well what blake does, reading a book and every so often putting it down to listen to Weiss' rants about "how timing and procedure is crucial in all establishments" only to roll her eyes and go back to her book.

Finally Goodwhich appeared out of nowhere with the new students, mostly blushing and anxious as they were being watched by the people in the hall. Morning sounded about how skinny or about several features of the new students until they were silenced by Goodwhich."As you all know we will be having some new students joining us today" A screen appeared with a picture of all the students and their names below. "Shouldn't there be five new people since five left?" Ruby thought out loud. As she said that Goodwhich started talking again. " We will be having a... student joining us soon so please be quiet and listen!" Goodwhich but more emphasis on the last part then needed. After introductions where out of the way people were about to get out of their seats leaving before the sound of chains echoed in the air and a bright light shone through the door, the sun lighting up the dimly lit hall.

What people were expecting to see was a pampered prince/princess with a long silky dress or suit. but in reality what they saw was a girl with chains no older than 15, white hair with her fringe covering her right eye, a scar over her left as her dark grey eyes looked over the students, her wolfen ears standing ontop of her head, one of which has a chunk missing. she threw her hands up in the air causing her chains to clatter together and tighten around ankles making her orange jumpsuit ride up a little exposing her pale legs she stepped up onto the stage where Goodwhich was standing and bellowed into the mic "No need to stand on my accord!"

* * *

A few minutes prior to the incident

"Mercury, their coming in, put your comic down and see if you recognise anyone" Emerald and Mercury was sitting in the middle of the hall with their feets on the back of the chairs in front of them. A nonchalant answer came back "Why, there all going to be people who couldn't make it into beacon the first time round. We've got nothing to worry about"

Cinder had sent them to go and profile the new students that would be attending, she knew that they were all most likely not worth her time, but one could never be too cautious. And in this instance. It payed off.

After about ten minutes of introductions and whatnot they were both getting extremely bored and got out of their seats just as the introductions where over. Only looking over their shoulder as bright light entered the hall. a little intrigued they stayed stood up as a orange jumpsuit came into view then slowly the rest of the puzzle pieced clicked together and they the guards, the shackles, everything. Unable to take their eyes off the mystery woman emerald whispered "Get Cinder. Now!" Mercury did what he was ordered and broke contact with the woman, looking down to the scroll to message Cinder. What he got was an immediate response. as he looked he could see two letters. **Show me**.

He did as he was told and called Cinder quietly, turning his camera on and toward the orange jumpsuit. As Cinders face appeared in the corner of the screen the mystery woman said dryly " Now, why don't you sit down so you can get to know me" A wide smirk on her face as several of the students sat down including Emerald and Mercury.

* * *

Team RWBY was astonished. Especially blake, through all of the assembly she had only been glancing up at the new students but now after this mystery woman had arrived she had Blakes undivided attention. She knew who this was. She was sure, opening up her scroll she went to a newspaper she had kept in a saved file. quickly reading through it Blake saw more than enough reason to rip her to shreds.

As if this shackled woman was reading her mind she said " Hello and my name is Oc-" her speech was interrupted by a blunt object hitting her on her head, turning around she saw one of her "Guards" growling she sighed and said "What is it? i thought i should make myself kno-" she was interrupted again by a muzzle(Or gag, take ya pick) being placed around her head and over her mouth.

A polite cough filled the room and and students attention was turned back to the grey haired man in the middle of the stage. Ozpin. "As my associate was trying to say..." he trailed off looking back to the struggling girl and sighed " Her name is and she will be going us for some time..." he trailed off again, not a pin drop would be heard in the room then the next second people were asking questions. "Why is she surrounded by guards?!" was the first question to be answered and Ozpins simple answer was. "So she doesn't run into trouble. This roused more questions but Ozpin left the stage, now the only thing that could be heard were the strangles of and the professors cane clicking against the floor.

After professor Ozpin had completely left the hall a bombardment of questions had been throws at Goodwhich. Emerald used this commotion to talk to Cinder. "Do you think she'l be a problem?" they asked simultaneously into the scroll. Cinders smirk just widened and replied with "It seems this wont be as boring as we thought" as she closed the call and the other two just looked at each other. Confused being the least of it.

Team RWBY just sat there in their seats. Baffled at what had just occurred. There was barely any explanation and if RWY knew what Blake knew then they would probably be asking questions just like the rest of the students. The one who broke the silence of course was ruby "Cool!" she cheered as she leapt from her seat and a crashing sound indicated the chair on the ground.

Once everyone had vacated the hall the four guards simply grunted and started to walk along out of a side door, dragging along into a long corridor, the marbal floor went well with the rustling of chains and the sound of crimson walls were decorated with a white patern of flowers and swirling lines, no door in sight apart from a large slap of steel on hinges and a slit in the middle of it. "From one cell to another" thought out loud, granting her with a clip round the head by one of the two guards behind her, earning **Them** a growl and baring her fangs.

The door to her new cell swung open and almost comically made that eerie creaking sound you would expect from an old black and white movie as the protagonist would open the door to the somewhat haunted basement and standing their would be a grisly monster to chew the unlucky souls head off... But in this situation the protagonist isn't in a haunted basement, nor greeted by a monster. Buty with a cup of coffee, an grey haired man and his cane. ... infact just when our protagonist was about to make her break for it he turned up, again when she was going to tell the students who she really was, her motives most likely to scare people, start rumours and the such so she wouldn't have to bother with chit-chat. **  
**

She sighed and threw her arms up in the air, forgetting for a moment she was still shackled "What do you want now old man?" She grunted, she had come on a very long airship journey, treated like an animal in front of people then shoved into this room. She just wanted rest, a shower, anything that would make her relax. Ozpin simply said "In the next few days a team that i trust very much will be working with you, replacing the..." he looked up at the guards who simply glared back and finished his sentence "fine men escorting you here" he didn't wait for a reply, he was already down the corridor, leaving a whole mix of emotions.

* * *

**AN:** before people start asking about the grey eyes, its got nothing to do with Ruby or with her Silver eyes. You will hopefully know soon when the next two or three chapters come out. I'm trying to put myself in a schedule now because of school starting up again on tuesday. this chapter came earlier because i thought the other was a little short even for a prologue so i guess i just wanted to add more? either way i hope you enjoyed it, review to your own opinions etc etc.

I can also say that i have planned at least 2 or three more chapters give or take soas long as i keep to my schedule and school doesn't interfere you will be seeing them within the next 4-5 days.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby was practically bouncing off the walls. After the assembly they had gone back to their room to collect books, notes and other things they would need for the day. Ruby had flew into the room causing a massive headache and large bruise to form on her forehead. And then of course the headache grew larger dew to Weiss complaining she wasn't really listening but could hear things like "Has Professor Ozpin gone mad?! Why would he bring a criminal to this school. A school made to train people to kill. And why of all criminals did he bring HER?!"

Ruby just stared, she honestly had no idea why everyone was so displeased and in a mad mood after the assembly, she thought it would be really cool to have someone so dangerous around, spice up the bring life they were living so far. But then again, Weiss didn't exactly have the same views. "Who is she anyway/ She just looked like some kid with an ego problem to me?" Of course Yang, of all people would be relaxed at this moment, she had complete faith in herself and Ember Celia. Weiss just glared at her and spat "Don't you think your the one with the ego problem/ not to mention a clothing problem, why don't you wear something that doesn't show so much... skin" Yang just yawned and turned over on Blakes bed. After they all got out of the hall she had disappeared.

"Guys stop fighting, either way, she's-" Ruby was stopped by her scroll it had pinged at the message she had just received. Her eyes going wide and her smile growing. It read:

Ruby Rose,

I am placing you in charge of Octavia Ashwood, im sure team RWBY can handle it. She will be joining your team, not officially but just to be placed under your have tonight and tomorrow to pack. Your objectives are:

Make sure she doesn't run away from Beacon

Try to atleast get along

Make sure she doesn't kill anyone.

Oh and on second thought, make sure Blake doesn't kill her

Yours sincerely, Professor Ozpin.

Ruby eyes went back to their normal size and she frowned for a second at the second to last objective they had. Why would she kill anyone? Did she kill someone to be put in prison? Just how dangerous is she? But oh my god this is gonna be exactly like a top secrete mission. oh wait but why would Blake kill her? Oh well im sure it'l be fine! all of these things kept swirling around in the leaders head as she blankly stared at the now turned off scroll.

"Ruby" Weiss had been trying to get her attention for the last five minutes

"RUBY!"

"Huh what?"

"Why are you Zoning out, i mean you shouldn't just cut a conv-" Weiss had been stopped in the middle of her sentence and Ruby turned her scroll back on and plunged it into her face, grabbing it her face turned an even paler colour. She went and sat down on her bed. mumbling to herself how bad this was going to be. Yang had also taken the opportunity to look at the scroll as she sighed and said. "Great, were gonna have to look after a kid"

Blake had a problem. A problem that had been gnawing her ever since she had laid eyes upon miss Octavia Ashwood. The white fang. After Blake had left the group in the hall she went out into the courtyard and read the news letter on the scroll again, this time reading it slowly, taking in every letter and digesting it. Blake thought after entering Beacon she could forget about her old past. Start afresh. but she never thought they would send a kid to kill her. Blake had been on full guard after the assembly, the newspaper on her scroll had shown a small child with a caption 'Octavia .' Blake looked at the photo again, a small grin still on the face of the small child, a scar on her left eye and her hair in the same style. Putting away the scroll she sighed and closed her eyes. She thought this year at beacon would be at least a little normal. Even if their team did have Ruby and Yang.`

Apart from a few students talking or the sound of footsteps it had been completely silent. As she opened her eyes again she heard a small voice, her fauness ears barely able to pick it up. She knew who the owner of that voice was. yet she let a frown cross her face as she heard the song.

_Little girl,Little girl_

_Don't lie to me, _

_where did you sleep last night _

Suddenly the song stopped and Blake heard something a little more ominous Well "Blakey, Doesn't the song remind you of old times?" the voice had changed from being soft to a low menacing chuckle. Looking up across from her she saw a window at what looked like the top floor and with the window open stood a silhouette. Grimacing Blake knew she had been their ever since she sat down. "And what would you like from me?" With a raised brow Blake held her composed face, barely a whisper escaping her lips, if not for her fauness ears, inaudible. A long pause held the air until the voice came back, softer this time. "Why you think researching me will help."

"Help with what?"

Another long pause until she answered "I honestly have no idea, it seems your worried... You might hide behind your fake composure in front of your friends. But researching my crimes says otherwise."

Blake sighed. Of course she thought. Of course this lonely could read me like a book, because i don't have enough crap on my plate...

"How about an answer for an answer?" Blake looked up at the silhouette who seemed to have moved a large object to sit on, larger then a chair but small enough so she wouldn't look out of place.

"Sure."

"Alright, Why are you here?" At the question the silhouette seemed to be surprised, recently it had been slumped like it was interested, now perched up.

"Because Ozpin wants me here." a small chuckle escaped her lips, but now menacingly or sarcastic. A genuine laugh. "Well, he gets what he wants either way. To tell you the truth i didn't want to come. people annoy me and coming to a place filled with them that 'want to make friends' genuinely makes me feel sick" she put up commer marks with her index finger and middle finger on the wanting to make friends.

" My turn" she continued "Why investigate my past?" Blakes eyebrows furrowed at the question until her thoughts were interrupted"Oooh. The white fang. Right?"

Balkes eyes narrowed at the mention of the organisation " Did they send you, or are you genuinely telling the truth?" Blakes voice almost cracked, this was tearing her apart.

"hmm. I wonder, maybe they want to get in contact. it certainly would be in their interests. But luckily for you miss Belladonna... You are among the few people i find interesting" with that the window shut the the silhouette disappeared into the darkness of the room.

Leaving blake speechless yet a second time she grumbled back into the dorm room which she continued to slam the door and sit on her bed.. Or was the bed ever this hard. Looking down she saw a rather annoyed Yang. She was surprised when Yang got up, making blake fall on the floor and projecting to grab her round the waist and tickle her. "N-no Yang, stop" Blake couldn't help but laugh until she was thrown onto the bed and Yang was looking at her with serious eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where have you been Blake?" Her eyes were filled with a mix of concern and frustration.

"Out." Blake didn't want to tell her what had happened nor her concern of the white fang, Even if her girlfriend was going to tickle her again.

"Blake. Is it that brat in orange?" Blakes silence confirmed it. Yang swallowed as she told her the news they had gotten from Ruby. This really isn't going to end well.

* * *

When Emerald and Mercury got back tot he dorm Cinder was nowhere in sight it had been practically 5 minutes since they had last seen her on Mercury's scroll. With a sigh they both sat down on there respective beds, They both knew that in one way or another this new girl was going to complicate things. But then again she was a criminal.

"Its not like Cinder to get so aggravated about something, what ya thinks up?" Emeralds crimson eyes were watching Mercury as she got a comic from under his stack of three pillows.

without looking at her he said "Whatever it is its gonna be fun" a slight grin plastered on his face. Unbeknowing to them that Cinder was well aware of this new girl and something she had been keeping a secret

* * *

**1. I still need you guys to tell me what weapon/semblance you want to have.(if she doesn't have a weapon maybe just use sher shackles? i have no idea at this point)**

**2. School has started up and since i'm going into exams for the next 2 weeks i may or may not be uploading every 3-4 days as planned, also its becoming a little hard for me to continue with this and make it enjoyable for everyone.**

**3. Next chapter has a fight and a little more mystery. Hopefully this will all make sense in the end.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my fanfiction so far, if you like you can help me out a ton by giving suggestions for a Semblance/Weapon. But its up to you guys. I'l (hopefully) upload around friday maybe on the weekend. so stay tuned. Also, the little song snippit i used in there is called in the pines by Nirvana. Personally i think the entire song fits Blakes past so thats why i used it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Just want to say thanks to all those still reading and if i didn't mention last chapter the small little song Octavia was singing was from a song called in the pines by Nirvana.**

* * *

Needless to say the following morning for team RWBY or Octavia was not pleasant. Having a fun chat with an old acquaintance had tired Octavia but her night wasn't over just yet. As soon as she had finished rearranging the desk she had been sitting on and closing the window she was met with with a dark room and two eyes made of oranges and yellows flickering around in their sockets. As soon as she saw them she begun to growl.

"and you are?" Octavia couldn't be dealing with this, she had to end it early. She was way too tired to be played with and also in a desperate need of a shower. Unfortunately for her Ozpin must have found it laughable to not have a engineer get her shower working for another day and a half. Sighing she simply went to the bottom bunk and patted a spot beside her. gesturing for the intruder to sit.

"What do ya want? i cant stand your stink. you smell of too much smoke and flame" ignoring the comment the intruder simply stepped into the moonlight staring. Octavia was always grumpy, but who could blame her, she had a bad life, the universe was having a good time laughing at her as her life fell apart, one after another people disowning her.

"Hey I aske-" a gust of wind and she was gone. Causing Octavia to scratch her head in confusion, making the chains connecting her wrists patter against her face. After that all she could do was look through the bookshelves that were littered across the walls and hopefully find something interesting. Hoping being the operative word. Slowly sinking into the covers of her bed she looked at the clock across the dark room. Of course, it was only 8pm but she had nothing else to do but wait around. And with the guard outside she doubted about being able to leave.

After Yang had told her the news Blake simply went to sleep without a word. The morning wasnt any better either, even though Yang had crawled down into her bunk and managed to entwine herself with Blake without the fauness noticing, she barley got any sleep that night. Walking through the corridors with a small book in hand. Her team currently discussing the good and bad points of a recent film Ruby had seen. Well, it was mostly Ruby rambling to none imparticular and Weiss telling her to be quiet walst Yang just strolled through the corridors a wide grin on her face. As they walked toward the cafeteria.

Blake got a plain bowl of oat meal. And just sat down as a familiar sound of chains made the room go dead silent apart from Ruby who had still been rambling about her movie. The new arrival seemed tired. Blake didn't care but couldn't notice her facial expression was different, it wasn't a grin or a ad smile, it wasn't plotting or evil. Her eyes were just that, eyes, no emotion in them. After practically collapsing onto a chair and letting her head hit the table with a smacking sound she stayed like that apart from mumbling something to a new female guard. As the uniformed female uickly strided out of the the mood got better as people realized she was just slumped in her chair, Lucky.. or unluckily for the now approaching Cardin winchester she was tierd.

"I'm surprised they let a mongrel into our academy. And such a filthy one at that." Blakes ears twitched as she heard the regard but soon it would get worse.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean cause i'm a fauness? yea, congrats genius, im glad you can see. And to be fair i was surprised when the old man contacted me too" Octavia mumbled, like the person she was talking to was of no significance. She had barely lifted her head as it was yanked up by her hair, a small gasp escaped her lungs and her eyes temporarily bulging.

Now there was a crowd, everyone knew was no fan of the fauness but i doubt anyone thought messing with this particular fauness was a good idea. He was at the assembly too, he must just be stupid.

with a small sigh Octavia simply said "I hope you know what your getting yourself into" and whispered so slightly "cause i honestly don't want to hurt ya" Blakes eyes widened, this was weird, this wasn't what she had expected.

"You think someone with chains attached to their feet and can hurt me?" he chuckled then went back to Octavia. "Its you who should be scared" he said with a massive grin from ear to ear. With that he slammed Octavia onto the tabel a loud crunching sound had rung through the cafeteria, as she rose her head her noise was deformed and crooked to one side, blood dripping from it. Octavia stood up pushing the chair outward. With a sigh she pulled it back and returned to her head on the table.

"What the hell" a small mutter appeared from Cardin, as his brain clicked away with insults

"Ohh, is it mommy and daddy issues? did they leave you all alone in the big bad world?" Cardin was now crossing the line at a profound speed, growls were starting to amit from Octavia as he laughed some more,she got out of her seat and swiped a leg under , surprised by the sudden attack he fell and just managed to catch hold of a table as he fell, but to no avail. In a split second Octavia was on him, his hand that was on the table now in her hand as she said sadly "I did tell you this fight was out of your league" with one hand she caught him palm in hers and slowly began to twist, soon he was rolling over his entire body to stop it from snapping the bone. When on his back Octavia Straddled him as she got hold of his hair two gruff looking boys pulled her back by her arms.

"About god damn time." Cardin was now grinning like a mad man as he approached her his fist connected with her gut causing her to splutter, by now a large crowd had gathered and they were cheering and whooping, Blake just stood their as she saw the expression on Octavia's face change from a sad frown to a now a grin, her eyes narrowed on Cardin. NOW he was in trouble. Cardins hand connected with her left cheek as she spat blood onto the floor, some people telling him to stop, other whooping louder.

"See, nothing but talk" Cardin was currently taking money from the bets. But it wasn't over yet.

The back of her head had connected with the two boys faces. She turned to them and her face inches from them "You really want to do this?" Her eyes and changed, they were now piercing and meaningful. Both of the boys shook their head simultaneously. Their heads connected as Octavia turned around to see a still gloating Cardin winchester.

"You say i'm nothing but talk... You call me a mongrel. Yet you seem to smell worse then the toilet i had in prison and you cant win without your friends. Who i see are incapacitated." she shot a look behind her at the now unconscious team mates. "Im surprised my nose hasn't already lost its special sense of smell. Then again i doubt you need a strong nose to notice your special fragrance"

The crowd grew quiet until it burst into laughter, Cardin Winchester had always bullied those weaker than him but now he was going to see what it was like to be on the receiving end. Octavia's hand grabbed his forearm before he could say anything, using her other hand laying out flat under his elbow, with a swift gust of air Cardin was writhing on the clutching his arm. With a now bone sticking out of it, flesh still surrounded the top bits of bone, blood slowly trickling from the wound.

"You should probably get that checked out before i do it to the other arm" A loud growl escaped her lips and Cardin was nowhere in sight.

Turning to the crowd, Specifically to the place Blake was standing she said something unusual with a sigh "Sorry ya had to see that but.." she paused thinking of words to say "He's an ass and i really don't like to be near people" With that many scrambled back to their seats but some lingered, still watching the now slumped figure in her seat, adjusting her noise to the discomfort to many near her. For the rest of the day lets just say that one very unhappy female guard had come back and Octavia had to spend a long time in a certain Professors office explaining the event.

"Cinder,where were you last night?" Emerald had missed her and she knew it had something to do with a certain wolf fauness.

"Meeting someone who may be of help to us" Cinders voice was flat and nonchalant the opposite of her sly and seductive tone.

"You mean big tall and orange?" Mercury had looked up from his recent comic at the arrival of their partner in crime.

" "

"Huh?" Both emerald and Mercury said in unison

"Her name is Octavia Ashwood. She had come from dunder maximum security prison" She paused, thinking carefully "And i believe we have met once before... just after she had committed her first murder" A wide sly smile formed on cinders mouth. As she sat back down and picked up her sowing needle.

Both Emerald and Mercury just took in the information and nodded. After that they simply discussed who else to add to their "List" and wandered to bed. The morning brung a very exiting event in the cafeteria. Much to Cinders pleasure she had learnt something crucial about our protagonist, Miss Octavia Ashwood.

* * *

**AN: I would first like to thank those who have sent in their suggestions for weapons it has helped greatly, i would also like to say thankyou to those who are currently reading up to this chapter and i never thought i would get over 100 views.**

**I hope the fight scene wasn't too bad and if it was i apologize but telling me how to improve over a PM or review would help for the future. **


	5. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 4.5

After being sent to her room by Ozpin and staying there for several hours Octavia decided to relieve herself of the shackles they had been digging into her wrists for the entirety of her stay. Even if being part of a certain coloured fang group had been the reason she had been the reason that she was eventually caught. They also taught her a thing or two about locks. Looking around her shackles she found no hole for a key or bobby pin to be placed. Groaning she slumped on her bed. With no way to get out of her shackles-without ruining her soon to be teams dorm- she slumped on her bed. Octavia was never one to sleep, especially when she was young, with the night terrors of her family leaving and those who used her body like a toy . Now she was older, she no longer a small child afraid of the dark and she was full of hatred, whether it be for her first two victims or those that cast her out of their lives when she only an infant. She hated all of them and she was going to make them pay. One way or another. Octavia's Eyes changed, her brows now furrowed and her face grimacing at the memory of her mothers and fathers expression as they told her to be a good girl and whilst they were gone they would both be thinking of her constantly,they left her at the tender age of three, there own daughter . Her expression changed again as the memory of her second family beating her and calling her a waste of space, telling her she will never amount to anything and that she could never escape. Her face smiled a huge grin as she remembered her foster mothers pleas for mercy as a certain wolf fauness drove a piece of glass into her eye.

As fast as the memories begun they ended and she sighed in frustration. Unknown to her that it wasn't only Ozpin who was keeping a constant eye on her and her erratic behaviour. Soon Cinder would also see the fight in her Aura, her soul that had waged ever since that crazy night of murder and sweet sweet payback.

A loud bang on her cell made her jump as her head spun to where the noise had come from, smelling ethanol Octavia simply burst out laughing thinking exactly how these people had gotten their job. Slowly creeping out of bed she eyed the massive square hole in the door. not exactly a normal key hole...

A few seconds passed until the door squeaked open, interested in who exactly would help her, and who knew where she was exactly she went to greet her new found friend to to find nothing but a black ambush like corridor sighing Octavia stepped back into her room deciding to smash a small mirror in order to protect herself.

Catching her reflection in the mirror seeing her grey cloudy eye she grimaced lifting up her fringe that didn't budge from her right eye to see a flaring orange eye. a small smirk on her face she put her fringe back into its original place thinking One side a boring grey and the other a angry orange as she stepped out of her prison threshold.

**AN: I know what your thinking, why is this so short, well i have multiple reasons for this. The first is that every friday i will be putting up these short 1/2 chapters so just incase i get too into revising or my school work you guys will at least have something to read. I will try to make them around 1,000 words next time but i just thought up the plan a little while ago.**

**(Concerning the chapter. Series 2, episode 6): It was a great episode and a certain Yang and blake scene got me thinking of bumblebee so much. Then theres also The Nora,Jaune,Ren scene, without trying to say too much i'm gonna ask you guys to Send me what you thought of it through PM or review, (whichever is more convenient) And with that i hope you have a great day/night.**


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Just saying monty oum (hope i spelt it right) Is the creator of RWBY so all of the credit for the characters go to him. Hope you enjoy the chapter. And in the end i have a few important things that (hopefully) you will read.

* * *

As she walked into the darkness an unfamiliar scent lingered in her nose, so this was the team? or was it just some other new student taking a wrong turn? Either way. I'l know soon. As she turned the corner Lilac eyes collided with her own, the intense stare before the blonde burst into laughter. With a puzzled face she just walked passed her before she was stopped by her arm, the grip from the other girl was intense. Her eyes now red and heat flowing off her body, hair crackling. She stared straight at Octavia before pushing her into a nearby wall and putting both of her hands behind her back, catching them with one hand. At this point Octavia just sighed as this was obviously either one of friends or one of her new team members. She chuckled a little before her face collided with the wall, her nose going the opposite way this time making another loud cracking nose. letting her go the blond stared at Octavia, her face still embedded in the wall, in fact it was more like a hole.

Taking her hands and planting them on either side of the wall she pushed herself out of the wall before looking down at her nose. She was getting pissed at how much people thought she was an easy target.

As she readjusted her nose with a satisfying popping like nose she scowled, her face was also covered in cuts where the plaster had decided to not move. Coughing a little she looked back at the now civil teenage girl. Her wrists were enveloped with what seemed to be some sort of long armour piece which also fired rounds of some sort. "Your lucky i didn't do anything else." As she spoke there was a murmur and slight irritation in her voice.

"What did i do? " Octavia was genuinely surprised at the act of violence, but then again there was brutes walking around ever corner. And this chick was one of em.

Her response was one word that made Octavia raise a brow "Blake"

"So your team is now with me?" her smile being genuine she started to trot down the halls, chains clatters and jingling as she went.

"Oi!, where you going?"

"To your dorm"

"You don't know where it is. Plus you have to escort you" she put up her hands at the gesture of escort.

Sighing in frustration Octavia stopped in her pace as she turned on her heel and waited for her escortee, Once her new fond friend came she grabbed hold of their chains in the middle, causing them to tighten as she walked in front.

"You know you shouldn't be so rough with me. I'm Opens new little project" She didn't really care what she said but she just wanted her to let go, but saying so caused the exact opposite, she twisted the chains around her hand once, causing her to take a fistfull. With a frustrated sigh Octavia decided to try and at least make her stay at Beacon less awkward and hopefully this girl wasn't as annoying as most other people where. But what did they both have in common? She was a huntress in training and she was a criminal invited to this school.

" So your my new teams leader right?" Her words were nonchalant and just wanted something to talk about as she was put on show down the hallway by her new teammate.

"No actually our leader is the same age as you and my sister..." Her grip tightened on the chains and her hair began to flare a little again. "And if you do anything to hurt her.." she imbedded her fist into a wall almost creating a hole in it. "Just think of that dent a-" she was cut off by Octavia

"You two are close then? Oh so is it that little kid that was sat near the front in the assembly? I thought she was a little out of place"

Silence filled the two, ok so maybe she doesn't want to talk sighing for a second time she decided to try and at least tell her what happened and how she got into prison.

"So there i was,her hand beating at me until i blacked out. When i left for school i heard her rambling about how work was gonna be a pain or somthing, but it wasn't like i was supposed to be listening. So anyway, there i was, awake in my old creaky bed and-. Two students walked past with slightly frightened expression on their faces.

"Any, so as i was saying i was on my bed and i was full of new scars and stuff, i was used to it but still, that was where i kinda snapped ya-" she was cut off again as the blonde knocked on the door.

A very princess like figure stood there, some sort of white dress over her shoulders and down to her knee's. The only thing that made her out of place was the fact that she had a scar on her left eye much like Octavia's, but of course they had no connection right? i mean i've never seen this girl and i can barely se- Her thoughts were cut off as the blond pushed her inside the room.

Growling at the blonde and showing her canines Octavia quickly gained her composure and turned her attention at the very messy and potentially dangerous room. two beds staked on top of each other with either rope or books sat in either side of the room at the back with two desks, two wardrobes and a door she could only think was a shower.

Slightly confused as to why she had been brought here she looked up to see a girl about her age with hazelnut hair with red dyed tips, wide silver eyes and a cape on the bed suspended in the air with roped, in a rather un-swift movement she rolled off her bed with a loud thud as she hit the floor and with a cheerful tone in her voice she said "Hey im Ruby, and welcome to team RWBY by the way... what happened to your nose?" Ruby looked up at the blonde as she looked away from her leaders gaze and kicked her feet at imaginary rocks. the first thing that crossed her mind was So these are my news guards?

" " A sharp tone brought Octavia out of her thoughts as she turned to the white princess-like girl.

With a grunt the girl tuted and began her large ramble about how she doesn't trust criminals especially those of the white fang.

"What about Blake then?" Complete silence filled the room

* * *

Cinder had now made various plans ad several outcomes based of what she had seen during a rather eventful dinner brawl. One of which is that beacons new guest had some strange personality complex, much like a twin personality but what was different in this case was that Octavia did not just act differently, but her Aura changed. Using this to her advantage things might just become very very easy for her. The only problem. Catching her in the right mood.

Cinder shifted in her bed, both Emerald and Mercury were out that day and she was left in their dorm, smiling she hatched her plans carefully and headed to beacons courtyard. Little did she know that A certain cat fauness would be there.

* * *

**So i guess you could say this is where the real stuff is starting to happen, team rbwy (and octavia) have all met and hopefully next chapter i can do lots more with this, i posted it a little earlier because i have mock exams tomorrow because school sucks and this might be a little shorter then what i usually post so apologies for that. I know Cinder and the gang hasn't been very active for the last few chapters plainly because i would assume nothing but planning evil would happen at this point and i wanted this to be the start of Octavia's change (im just gonna cal it that.**

**Some important things:**

**Thankyou for the weapon idea's, greatly appreciated, but i have no idea on a semblance and i was thinking bullets for some reason but i honestly have no idea. if someone wants to give me idea's then just leave a review or PM.**

**I also have to say starting year 10 may either speed up or slow down the time between updates, the reviews i get keep me positive and i usually use this story as a stress reliever but i also have homework and revision now. I will be keeping the friday mini chapters but only if i havnt uploaded anything throught he week.**

**I guess thats all, sorry for the big AN and i hope you have a nice day/Night and i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

The silence continued until Ruby just pouted like a three year old who just had their chocolate taken away. "Well lets just all g-" Ruby was cut short by a low voice

"That's different"

"Guys maybe we should just all ca-"

"Oh and how is it Princess?"

"My name is Wiess... and she has a conscious.. she doesn't kill blindly she just.." Weiss' face darkened and her eyes iced over with anger

"Ok thats enough Weiss maybe we should jus-"

"So your calling me a heartless monster without a conscious who kills freely and without hesitation?" at this point Octavia's left brow had raised a few centimeters from its original place and her eyes had started to darken with a cloudy black colour

"GUYS!" Everyone looked at Ruby who had an annoyed look plastered on her face"Could you just wait for two minutes before killing each other?" Octavia sighed. Prison had done a lot to her, maybe even more then she was willing to let on.

"Sorry..Eh?"

"Ruby"

Yea, sorry Ruby..." Octavia's eyes narrowed as she sniffed the air and her mouth formed a strange smile "why do you smell like cookies so much?" Ruby's eyes widened at the statement "What i smell like cookies?"

"Well generally a person would have a odor or smell that is for themselves but im just suprised that you smell of nothing but cookies.." Yang burst out laughing and cut the tension in the room

"Hey, orange, how about you tell us your name?"

With a roll of her eyes Octavia told them her first and last name and decided to sit on the floor between the two beds crossed legged, her back to the door. It wasn't like everyone here was too bad.. just very... bipolar? Yes. Strange? Yes. Everyone eventually eased off and started talking openly when Octavia seemed to be in a good mood and talking freely herself expect Weiss who just huffed and got on with some work at her desk.

Octavia quickly got up and looked at yang who was on her bunk currently removing ember celia. "So what exactly do those things do?" with a curious brow she quickly crouched and propelled herself into the air landing on Yangs bed with a rather big thud.

"Why should i tell you" Yang had a smile on her face as she took Octavia under her and and rubbed her fist along her head.

"Ow, ow ow. Ok ok. But still, what's the point of gauntlets?"

Releasing her Yang had a strange look on her face "You know about dust right?"

"Well yea. But still."

After a lengthy conversation about how ember celia wasn't a piece of jewelry Octavia was kicked off of her bed and things continued as they were for a while, all of them just enjoying the silence

"So how did you end up here?" Ruby wanted to ask, it wasn't like it was something she was interested in but... ok she really was and Ruby really wanted to know how she got into Beacon.

"Well it just kinda happened. I guess the old man wants me as an example of bad people turning good?" Octavia yawned much like a household dog and temporary dislocated her jaw whilst RY watched in both awe and surprisement.

"How the hell do you do that?!" Octavia had had her eyes shut for the past few seconds after yawning and decided to show a few perks of what exactly a wolf fauness had.

"All i'm doing is yawning.. Yang. Im sure you'd love to be able to dislocate your jaw every time you eat" Octavia laughed with the blonds sister and Yang pouted.

"How do you eve-"

Yang as cut off by Octavia who raised her hand as she heard footsteps coming toward the door, the scent unfamiliar."Someone's coming" Octavia had been listening closely to the corridor, of course someone was going to come and drag her back to her cell.

The footsteps stopped just outside the door, Octavia's brow furrowed at the smell of sweat and for some reason a very familiar sweet scent as the door burst open a scruffy blonde was at the door with three other people. Turning round Team RWY (and octavia) turned around to Team JNPR.

A very exhausted looking Jaune fell through the doorframe as he collapsed on the floor and equally looking Black haired man picked him up.

"Hey guys" Ruby had been on her top bunk talking between Octavia and her sister

"Hey Ruby, im just gonna put Jaune in the room, give me a minute" With a heave the Black haired boy hauled the leader over his shoulder and left both a red haired woman and a ginger in the dorm.

"Oooh and who's this? Oh wait is it fancy dress today? why is she wearing that weird orange suit?" Nora exclaimed and at that put her hands on Octavia's shoulder who spun round and swung her fist as Nora leapt back

"Leave me alone" Octavia had been having such a nice evening too, her gaze met with the redhead as her eyes went wide and her mouth dry.

"Octavia?!"

"Wha..."

* * *

Around the same time Cinder had just stepped foot into the courtyard at Beacon. Her mind was full of wonders of two things, how Ozpin allowed this new girl into the school and why she was here, her heels were clacking against the cold stone bricks as she came to a halt at the sight of a girl with long frizzy black hair with a book in her hand, sitting down on a wooden bench,muttering something about how Octavia had ruined her school days and how at the same time it wasn't her fault that her team was assigned to "watch" her. With a slow low grin on her face Cinder approached the stranger and rested a hand upon her shoulder.

* * *

**AN: **I'l keep this one short, as i said before i need suggestions from you guys as to what her semblance would be/weapon, I hope you liked the chapter and im sorry for its shortness, Another thing is:

**Would you guys prefer a update every 2-3 days and it being around 1k words or 1s a week and it being around 2-3k words.**


	8. REQ

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: **I have several announcements to make so lets jsut keep this quite right?

First off i just wanna say that i do have a general idea to go with this but without feedback it had become difficult to know what i'm doing right/ wrong. The second thing is i may be dropping this, 3 things could happen. 1.I could maybe re-write this, i have an opening in mind.2 I could Hopefully somehow get a beta reader (If anyone wants to volunteer now would be the time) or 3. I could just leave this be for a long long time until i get inspired to continue off. My current fanfic (Well i only have two) Which is also a RWBy ff could also use some feedback and hopefully a beta reader? I'm (Hopefully) going to know where to go with that, My original plan was what was in the intro, Blakes life from when we first meet her, to slavement, to what keeps her there (I was going to re-write this part when i thought about different ideas) But yea, hopefully i can get a response outa you guys to see if you want me to continue or something?

**I wll be taking down the fanfic within 1-2 weeks if none does want it to continue/I don't get any feedback (Just a warning) **


End file.
